Invisible Cage
by Ghostwriter
Summary: The team searches for Brennan, who unknown to them, is once again at the mercy of his sadistic stepfather.
1. Incomplete Team

INVISIBLE CAGE

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Marvel Productions and Fox. Takes place after "Assault" without the weird Creator or Expiration Date angles, and Emma's alive, though Lexa still joined the team. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize. In various eps of the series, Brennan had made noises that his relationship with his stepfather wasn't the best, which is where this came from.

CHAPTER ONE: INCOMPLETE TEAM

The blonde-haired woman blocked the attack of a man dressed all in black. Her eyes shined a brilliant yellow as she retaliated, and he went flying. Beside her, a red-haired fought a man in similar attire. He pointed a gun at her and a ball of light appeared on her forehead and she threw it at him. Like the other girl's attacker, he landed in a heap.

"Nice work, Emma," Shalimar Fox stated.

"Thanks, Shal," Emma DeLauro answered. Meanwhile, Jesse Kilmartin and Lexa Pierce were handling their own guys. The man threw a punch and Jesse phased out as Lexa shot a beam of light at the guy. When the Mutant X team was done, they walked away from the men.

"Wonder what the Dominion wants now," Jesse said.

"Who knows?" Lexa griped. "I'm just glad I got away from those guys before they decided I was expendable," she continued.

"So are we," Shalimar agreed grimly. They got into the Double Helix and headed back to their new Sanctuary.

"Anyone hear from Brennan?" Lexa wondered.

"Still nothing. I can't even get a hit on him," Emma answered.

"Man, where could be hiding for the last two months?" Jesse wondered.

"And why? I mean, we all agreed to get back together when Adam had the new Sanctuary up," Lexa pointed out.

"You know, guys, I just had a thought: there's only one reason Emma wouldn't be able to get a hit off of Brennan--" Jesse began.

"No. Absolutely not," Shalimar interrupted. "I won't believe it. Not until I see it with my own eyes," she continued.

"Shalimar's right. Until we know for sure what happened to Brennan, we shouldn't jump to conclusions," their leader, Adam Kane, agreed. Meanwhile, a good-looking man was working a bar, mixing drinks and serving customers. He was polite, professional, and thorough. At the end of the day, he punched out and headed for the exit.

"Hey Mulwray, good job. Bet the boss would be proud," a man stated.

"Yeah--I bet so too," Brennan commented. Then, he headed out. Later that night, in the house he was staying at, he walked into his bedroom, closed the door, and sat on the bed. This wasn't exactly his dream arrangement, but it'd have to do. He sighed and started to undress. Then, he heard footsteps. He tensed slightly, but told himself to relax. They had an agreement. Everything would be fine; it was part of the agreement. He had just finished taking off the shirt when he heard the footsteps approaching. _What the--?_ he thought to himself. The door opened to reveal an older man.

"What are you doing?" Brennan demanded as he came into room. The man came closer and Brennan stood up. "Hey! Come on! No! Don't! No! You promised! No!" he shouted. Emma was in her room when the image hit. _Brennan was on his knees, shaking. He panted and began crying._

"Adam!" Emma cried. Instantly, she heard running feet and Adam, Shalimar, Jesse, and Lexa burst into the room.

"Emma, what is it?" Adam asked.

"What's wrong?" Shalimar added.

"Brennan. I got a hit," Emma answered.


	2. The Old Life

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Marvel Productions and Fox. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

In his room, Brennan sat on his bed, his clothes ripped and destroyed. _That son of a--he lied to me_, he thought shakily. _He--he promised--he said we wouldn't have to do this again_, he continued. What had he been thinking? He had known what the man was capable of. He let out a cry of frustration and upset the bed. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ he thought to himself. He couldn't believe he had let himself get snowed. Why had he trusted his stepfather? He waited until he was sure he couldn't hear his stepfather anymore, and then opened his window and hopped out. He got into his car, started it, and then drove off. He just--he needed to clear his head. However, he only made it a couple of blocks when his cell phone rang. Brennan sighed, but didn't answer. The ringing continued, and Brennan threw back his head with a sigh. When the phone rang again, he finally answered it.

"Brennan, what do you think you're doing?" a voice demanded.

"I need to clear my head," Brennan answered.

"Brennan, you get back here now," the man instructed.

"No," Brennan answered.

"Brennan," the man warned.

"Forget it," Brennan insisted.

"Have you forgotten our arrangement?" the man asked.

"You lied to me, Rick! You said that--" Brennan began.

"You listen to me, you little brat! I agreed to let you stay if you obeyed me! If you're having problems with that, I'm sure I can set you straight," his stepfather, Rick Monroe, interrupted. The elemental froze. He **knew** what those words meant.

"No, Sir. There's no problem. I'll be right there," Brennan sighed in defeat. He then hung up and turned the car around. At Sanctuary, Lexa, Jesse, Emma, Adam, and Shalimar were in the briefing room.

"What do you mean you got a hit? What sort of hit?" Adam questioned.

"Brennan's alive?" Shalimar asked in hopeful relief.

"Is he okay?" Jesse questioned.

"Yeah, he's alive, but I don't think he's okay," Emma answered.

"What do you mean?" Lexa questioned.

"I've never felt his emotions so strongly before. It was awful," Emma stated.

"Was he scared? Hurt? What?" Shalimar questioned.

"It was more than scared--he was--it was like he was **terrified**--of someone or something," Emma told them.

"That doesn't make sense. Brennan's not one to scare easily," Jesse commented.

"I know. That's what worries me," Emma declared.

"Hey, relax. We'll find him," Lexa assured. Brennan parked the car in the drive and then cut the engine. He blew out a breath and leaned his head back. What was he going to do? Why had he come back? He had known there was nothing but pain here. Why on earth did he think this time would be any different? The front door opened and Brennan immediately tensed and got out of the car.

"Rick," he noted. For an answer, the man struck him.

"You think you could just walk away from me?" he demanded. Brennan started to speak, but thought the better of it. "Get in the house…**now**," he ordered. With slumped shoulders, Brennan did as he was told. Rick chuckled and put a hand on Brennan's shoulder. The elemental started to throw the hand off, but a sharp squeeze from his stepfather nixed that idea. Then, the two of them walked back into the house.


	3. Lead

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Marvel Productions and Fox. So far, I don't own anything. When I do, I'll say so.

Brennan jerked awake at the sudden buzzing. _What the--?_ he thought.

"I didn't set the alarm," he moaned.

"Of course you didn't. **I** did," a voice commented. Brennan groaned and stretched.

"Come on, let me sleep," he said. "It's early," he added.

"Brennan, get up…**now**," Rick ordered.

"Rick, come on, just a couple more hours," Brennan pleaded. Something hit the back of his head and he scrambled out of bed. "All right, all right, all right! I'm up! I'm up!" he assured, slipping on a pair of jeans. "So, why are we up so early, anyway?" he continued, grabbing a shirt.

"I want a new theme for the bar, and you're going to set up," Rick answered.

"It's gonna take that long?" Brennan asked in disbelief.

"The earlier we set up, the earlier we can open," Rick replied.

"Oh, jeez," Brennan sighed. However, he didn't say anymore, and just followed his stepfather. At Sanctuary, Emma groaned and thrashed about in her bed.

"Guys!" she exclaimed, bolting straight up.

"Emma, what is it?" Lexa questioned she and the others came up to flank the bed.

"Hey. What is it? What's wrong?" Shalimar questioned, smoothing her friend's hair back soothingly.

"It's Brennan--he's all wound up," Emma answered. "He's scared, angry, upset, self-loathing, and--" she stopped mid-sentence.

"What? What is it?" Jesse asked.

"It's weird. I've--I've never felt this emotion from Brennan before. It's--unsettling," Emma stated.

"What? What are you feeling?" Adam questioned.

"It--it can't be. The hit must be wrong," Emma denied.

"Emma, what are you feeling?" Shalimar demanded.

"Defeat. It's like he's just given up," Emma replied.

"That doesn't sound like the Brennan we all know," Lexa commented.

"Yeah, and that's what worries me," Emma confessed. Back in the club, Brennan and some other people redecorated. Brennan eyed the abundance of black and leather in distaste.

"Looks like somebody's getting back into their domination theme," he muttered darkly. His stepfather was notorious for his different club themes and this was one he had always hated. He sighed and continued setting up. When they were done, Rick came out for an inspection.

"Pretty good," he approved. "Take the day off until six tonight. Come dressed appropriately," he continued.

"You got it, Boss," his workers agreed. Brennan said nothing, but averted his gaze.

"Does everyone understand that?" Rick queried, his eyes locking with Brennan's. The young man looked away and his stepfather grabbed his wrist. "I said, 'Does everyone understand that'?" he repeated, twisting the wrist backward. Brennan grunted and bit back a cry.

"Yes," he moaned.

"Yes, what?" the man prodded.

"Yes, **Sir**," the elemental bit off. The older man released his wrist. Rick let out a scoffing laugh.

"That-a-boy," he approved, slapping him lightly on the cheek. Then, he struck him. Brennan's eyes flashed angrily, and he had to make a fist to hide a spark of electricity. He didn't need another reason for his stepfather to go off on him. He inhaled and exhaled shakily, and then walked off. Later that night, Shalimar was patrolling the streets when she noticed the club. _Huh. Looks kinda interesting_, she thought to herself. Then, she walked in. At the bar, Brennan was mixing drinks and serving them to the customers.

"All right, Gin and Tonic for the lady, and a Hennessey for the gentleman," he stated, handing them their drinks. The couple paid for their drinks and then went to the dance floor. Hearing footsteps behind him, Brennan looked over his shoulder.

"Hey, Rick," Brennan greeted grimly.

"You're doin' a good job, Kiddo," Rick told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks," Brennan answered shortly, keeping his mind on his job. The hand began squeezing his shoulder in a caress. "Hey, come on. Knock it off. I gotta work," he said, trying to shake off his stepfather's touch.

"Come on, Bren, don't you want to take a break?" Rick invited in his ear. His other hand moved downward. Brennan tried to move away, but Rick held him in place.

"Rick…don't," he said. As she walked through the club, her nose caught a scent of fear. _Brennan?_ she wondered, recognizing the smell. Could it be? Had she actually found him? She continued and finally found her quarry in front of her. To her surprise, another guy was behind him, basically pawing him. She walked up and the older man immediately backed off.

"Can I get a Tequila?" she requested.

"Of course," Brennan answered, as he began making the drink.

"Bren, great job. I'll be by to check up on you," the man stated.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Rick," Brennan responded. Rick took off.

"Hey Sweet Thing, thanks for the save," Brennan said.

"Brennan, have you been here all this time? We've been worried sick," Shalimar told him, ignoring the endearment.

"Who's we?" Brennan asked.

"You know, the team," Shalimar reminded him.

"Team? Look, I don't know what you're talking about, Sweetheart. I just work in a bar," Brennan stated.

"Brennan, it's me--Shalimar," Shalimar said.

"Sorry, Honey. Don't know ya," Brennan replied, keeping an eye on his stepfather who was milling about.

"Brennan! It's **me**. You know, your teammate," Shalimar persisted.

"Look, I'm telling you: I don't know you," Brennan stated.

"Bren--" Shalimar began.

"Well, you're hot, so I'll give you my number," Brennan interrupted loudly. He then grabbed a napkin and scribbled something on it.

"Brennan!" Rick called.

"I'm comin'!" Brennan called. He then walked past the bar and towards the man. _What was that all about?_ Shalimar wondered. She turned her attention to the napkin. At least they now had a way to reach Brennan. Her eyes widened in surprise. Brennan hadn't written down a phone number. Instead, he had written two simple words.

"Help me," she read aloud, her eyes turning yellow.


	4. Trapped

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Tribune Productions and Fox. I only own the plot.

Shalimar looked around the club. Then, she put her mouth over her comlink.

"Adam, you won't believe this," she said.

"What's going on?" Adam questioned.

"I just found Brennan," Shalimar announced.

"What?" Lexa asked.

"Is he okay?" Jesse questioned at the same time.

"Where is he?" Emma added.

"He's serving drinks in a club known as Leather 'N' Loose," Shalimar told them.

"'Leather 'N' Loose'? Doesn't really sound like his kind of place," Lexa stated.

"So you'd think," Shalimar commented. "Listen, I'm coming back to Sanctuary. We need to make a plan," She continued. Then, she headed out and back to the headquarters.

"I'm telling you Adam, Brennan needs our help," Shalimar told them. She had just told them everything she had seen in the club.

"Are you sure?" Adam questioned.

"You wouldn't be asking me that if you had seen him. He is trapped in there and he is scared out of his mind," Shalimar reported.

"What about the guy you saw him with?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, there was something definitely going on there. I mean: this guy literally had his hands all over Brennan," Shalimar stated.

"What do you mean he had his hands all over him?" Lexa wondered, a tight feeling in her stomach.

"What do you think I mean, Lexa? This guy was basically molesting Brennan in front of the whole place," Shalimar replied.

"And he let him get away with it?" Jesse questioned.

"I told you: he was scared out of his mind. I could practically **taste** his fear," Shalimar shot back. She turned to their leader.

"Adam, we have to get him out of there," she said urgently. WHAM! Brennan grunted as his back connected with the wall.

"I'll ask again: what did you write on the napkin?" Rick demanded, his fingers tightening around his stepson's shirt.

"I told you: she was hot so I gave her my number," Brennan lied.

"Now see boy, I know you. I know you're lying," Rick said. "And you know how I feel about liars," he continued, letting a hand move down one of Brennan's arms. The elemental froze. _Block him out, block him out_, he coached himself. However, the move wasn't what he thought it was. His stepfather merely stopped at his hand. Brennan looked at him in confusion. The man smiled. Then, he grabbed a finger and began twisting it. The elemental's face twisted in pain. There was a snap and he screamed. Rick leaned in so that he was whispering in Brennan's ear. "Lie to me again, and I'll break the rest of your hand, you get me?" he questioned. Brennan nodded silently. Rick gave the broken appendage a squeeze. "I'll see you later, boy," he stated, and then walked off. Brennan grabbed his finger and groaned in pain. _Sick, twisted…_he thought. Then, he walked to his car, started it, and then drove off. After getting back to the house, Brennan went straight to his room, where he took off his black leather vest, leaving the white t-shirt to contrast with the black leather pants. On the dresser was his comlink. He paced in his room and then picked up the silver ring. He blew out a breath and twirled the ring on his finger. _Maybe I should call the team_, he thought to himself. Hearing footsteps, he quickly put the ring on the dresser. The footsteps came closer and Brennan let electricity flow from his fingers. The door opened and Brennan quickly retracted his powers.

"What was that?" Rick asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Brennan said.

"You used your powers," Rick accused.

"I didn't know who it was," Brennan stated.

"You know that I don't care for freaks in this house," Rick reminded him.

"Sorry. It won't happen again," Brennan assured.

"See that it doesn't," Rick told him. He stepped closer. "So, how's the finger?" he questioned.

"How do you think, Rick? **You** broke it," Brennan reminded him. The older man grabbed him and threw him against the bed.

"You gonna talk like that to **me**?" he questioned.

"I think you've forgotten that I don't have to stay here anymore," the elemental responded. He started to push past his stepfather, who grabbed his arm and threw him into the hall. Brennan grunted as he hit the wall. Rick came out and eyes darkened. Brennan scrambled to his feet. _Brennan was shaking and cowering._ Emma groaned.

"Emma, what is it?" Jesse questioned.

"It's Brennan. Something's happening," Emma answered. "He's so scared, Adam. I've never felt him like this before," she continued. Brennan summoned his powers.

"You're gonna fight **me**?" Rick smirked.

"Don't tempt me," Brennan responded, the electricity crackling. Rick stepped closer.

"Brennan, you don't want to do this," he soothed.

"Oh, no?" Brennan tossed back. He increased the voltage.

"Brennan, Brennan, Brennan, calm down," Rick soothed again, stepping even closer. Brennan attacked Rick with a volt of electricity. The man groaned and Brennan took off.

"Brennan! That was a very bad mistake!" Rick shouted. Ignoring the pain, he chased his stepson and managed to catch him. Brennan grunted as he was knocked to the ground.

"You gonna use your freak powers, boy? Looks like I'm gonna have to re-teach you a lesson," Rick threatened.

"No! Rick! No!" Brennan shouted. _Brennan's shaking increased. _Emma gasped and doubled up.

"Emma!" Shalimar cried, as she and the others steadied her.

"He's terrified. It's so strong," Emma whimpered. Rick dragged a struggling Brennan towards the bathroom.

"Rick! Rick, please," Brennan begged. For an answer, Rick just continued into the bathroom and lugged his stepson into the bathtub.

"You wanna use your powers? Go ahead, use your powers," Rick invited, turning the faucet on full blast. Brennan groaned. "Go ahead!" the man shouted. "Do it," he mocked. Brennan looked at the man with hate in his eyes. The man smirked as the water engulfed the mutant. Unable to help himself, he summoned his powers. He screamed as the electricity coursed through his body. _Water and electricity surrounded Brennan, who screamed._ Emma dropped to the ground.

"Emma?" the others questioned, kneeling beside her.

"BRENNAN!" she screamed.


	5. Breaking Point

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Marvel Productions, Tribune, and Fox. I only own the plot.

After a few minutes, Brennan panted painfully. How could he have been so stupid? He knew he couldn't use his powers when he was wet. Rick grabbed his arm and forcefully removed him from the tub, turning off the water at the same time.

"Now…you ready to do what I say?" the man demanded. His answer was a nod of compliance. "Go to your room and wait for me," he ordered. Brennan silently did as he was told. The elemental sat on the bed, wondering what was going to happen next. He didn't have to wonder long. Rick came into the room, and for a moment, stood in the doorway, perusing his stepson's body. Then, he walked over to him and pushed him back onto the bed and removed his shirt. Almost automatically, Brennan arched his neck upward, and tried not to flinch when Rick ran a finger down his Adam's apple. "That's a good boy," he whispered into his ear. Brennan closed his eyes and started internally humming every hard rock song he knew. He felt his arms being pinned and he heard the sound of a zipper being undone--a sound he knew all too well. There came more rustling and he heard his stepfather grunt as he struggled with the leather pants. Then, he bit back a cry as a searing pain enveloped his body. _Please. Please_, he silently begged. A dampness reached his lids and the elemental knew he had begun to cry. He bit down on his lip so the disturbance wouldn't be noticed, but it was no use.

"What? You gonna cry on me now, boy?" Rick jeered. "Yeah…go ahead," he taunted. Brennan squeezed his eyes tighter. He didn't want to even look at his stepfather. He felt a stinging sensation, revealing that he had been struck. "Look at me!" Rick barked. Reluctantly, Brennan opened his eyes. Rick caressed a cheek with his hand and Brennan glared at him hatefully. Rick laughed and pulled him closer. "Come on, Brennan. Don't be coy. You know you want it…dressing to impress, riling me up…you've been begging me to take you," he continued.

"No," Brennan said thickly. His struggle increased, and the older man tightened his grip on his stepson.

"You don't get to fight, boy," Rick growled. "Now, you remember how this goes: easy or hard. And you **know** I don't mind hard," he continued. Electricity began to crackle from the elemental's fingers, and his stepfather grabbed his hand. "**Don**'**t** even think about it," he threatened, twisting the fingers. Brennan gasped in pain and the electricity disappeared.

"Sorry. Sorry," he apologized. Rick chuckled and pressed even closer to Brennan, who paled. "Well, this was fun…but we'll continue this later," he stated. Then, he pulled away. "Get dry and changed. Then I want you to do your chores. It's about time you started earning your keep," he snarled. Brennan nodded frantically. His stepfather gave a scoffing laugh and walked away. Brennan sat up and panted. _Man, what am I doing? Why am I taking this?_ he wondered. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Then, he closed his door and locked it. Then, he went to his dresser and clutched his comlink, and then put it on his finger.

"Guys?" he asked.


	6. The Rescue

SHOUT OUTS/ANSSWERS

Lisa (Ch 6): Yeah, you're right. I'm not sure why I ended it like that. Hope this revised chap will clear up the confusion.

DISCLAIMER

Mutant X belongs to Marvel Productions and Fox. Was originally finished, but after looking it over after a review, decided I wasn't happy with it. So, here's the revised chap.

The Mutant X team froze when they heard their friend's voice.

"Guys?" he asked again.

"Brennan?" Shalimar questioned. She motioned to Jesse who immediately started tracing the comlink.

"Brennan, where are you?" Adam questioned.

"I--I need help. I can't--I can't do this again," Brennan stammered.

"Brennan, we'll get you out of there," Emma assured.

"No. My stepfather--he'll--he'll never let me leave," Brennan stated.

"I won't let that happen," Adam reassured him. "Jesse's running a trace on your comlink right now," he continued.

"Fine. Just, uh--just hurry," Brennan requested.

"Got it!" Jesse shouted a few minutes later.

"I'll get the Helix up and running," Lexa stated. Then, she left to do just that. Minutes later, the entire team was in the large jet. Lexa looked at Emma who was sitting quietly with her eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" she wondered.

"I'm opening myself up completely to Brennan," came the other girl's response.

"Are you sure that's wise? I mean--what if it hurts you?" the first girl asked in concern.

"We have a special relationship," came the reply. _**Brennan. Brennan, let me in**_, Emma called. Brennan groaned when he felt the new presence pushing at him. _**Emma, you don't want to feel this. It's too strong**_, he warned. _**Brennan, let me in. I can keep you calm**_, she persisted.

"BRENNAN!" Rick shouted.

"I'm coming!" Brennan assured, quickly jumping off his bed. _**Brennan, you don't have to do what he says**_, Emma reminded him. _**I don't want him to suspect anything**_, Brennan told her. Then, he walked out of his room and into the kitchen, where he began doing the dishes that had piled up. The water was going full blast, and despite himself, Brennan began singing one of his favorite songs, moving to the familiar beat. What he didn't know was that Rick had come in and was leaning against the door jam. His lips curved into a smile as he watched his stepson. _Mmmm. He is lookin' so, __**so**__ good_, he thought to himself. Emma blanched at the lewd thought. Rick walked up behind Brennan and touched his shoulder. The elemental froze. _No. Not again. Not this soon_, he thought to himself. _**Brennan, stay calm,**_ Emma told him. _**Get out, Emma. Get out now,**_ Brennan stated. _**Brennan**_--Emma gasped as she felt herself being shoved out of her friend's mind.

"Lexa! We've got to hurry!" she exclaimed. Lexa gunned the engine. Brennan stood frozen as he felt his stepfather's hands traveling down his back, their bodies pressed together.

"I almost forgot how good you look," the older man whispered.

"Please," Brennan said in a strangled voice. As one of his stepfather's hands stopped at his waist, Brennan tensed even more, if that was possible.

"Maybe I was wrong to make you do this. After all, you're all grown up now, and--" whatever Rick was going to say died away as a jet engine was heard.

"What in the world?" Rick growled, turning around. Brennan nearly collapsed in relief. They were here! The engine faded away, and both men heard the front door being forced open. The Mutant X team flanked the kitchen.

"What is this? You call the cops or something?" Rick demanded, turning to Brennan and pinning him against the sink. The elemental cried out in pain.

"Or something," Emma answered, throwing an energy blast at him. The man moaned and crumpled to the floor as the Mutant X team hurried away. Once they were back at Sanctuary, Shalimar clutched Brennan tightly.

"Oh! I thought we lost you!" she cried emotionally.

"Never," he promised, returning the embrace. Two days later, Brennan was in the dojo, furiously working on a punching bag. Feeling the intense emotions, Emma went in search of him. Finding him, she stood in the doorway and watched.

"You know, I can feel you watching me," he said after a few minutes.

"Sorry. I wasn't sure if I was intruding," she apologized.

"You're not," he replied, continuing his workout. She walked in.

"So…why?" the psionic wondered.

"Why what?" Brennan queried.

"Why did you go to your stepfather's?" Emma asked. "I mean, the few times you've talked about him, you basically said he was bad news. So I'm just trying to figure out why you went to him," she continued. Brennan stopped his assault on the punching bag. "Brennan?" Emma prodded.

"I--after we split up…I ended up in a really bad place, and I didn't think I was gonna make it out," Brennan told her.

"Well, you obviously **did**," Emma countered.

"Yeah. Got rescued by Rick of all people," Brennan answered ironically.

"So, what? A small part of you thought you owed him?" Emma questioned.

"No. Nothin' like that," Brennan said. "Look, I--I don't have a lot of good memories of that house. But you know; when we first got there, Rick was--he was kinda different. He was holding down a job, he wasn't really drinking all that much, and I thought maybe he had finally changed," he continued.

"But when it started happening again, why didn't you just fight? Or run? Something?" Emma prodded.

"By the time Rick had started up with the same garbage, I had already been there for a while. And, uh--" Brennan's voice trailed off.

"What?" Emma asked, noting the troubled expression.

"He always said that if I got too out of line, he'd send me back to where he found me," Brennan admitted. Staring at him, Emma sensed that there was more to the story, but didn't press it.

"Well, you're home now, and no one's ever gonna hurt you again," she assured. With that, she drew him into a hug.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE 1

I haven't decided yet, but I may do a sequel in the future that deals with the place that Brennan talks about.

AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

If you or someone you know is being physically abused, called 1-800-4-A-CHILD (2-24453). If you or someone you know is being sexually abused, call RAINN's national hotline at 1-800-656-HOPE (4673).


End file.
